In Uniform In Love
by Susie Da -Boom
Summary: What would happen if Clark and Whitney were ogether the first season? Clitney and a little Calicia. Petana. Chimmy. Lexte


Clitney/Calicia Fanfic. Deathfic?

Clark waited by Whitney's door, nervously wringing his hands. It was an hour and a half before the spring formal, and he wanted to get there as soon as he could. He rang the doorbell again.

"Coming!!" Yelled a voice from behind the door. It opened to reveal Mrs. Forman.

"Oh. Hello Clark." Her face dropped. She didn't like Clark, she never did.

_Always though Whitney should be with Lana. _Clark though sourly. He hated that little pink witch. Admittedly, she could be okay at times, but whenever it was mentioned that Whitney and Lana could be together, or that they would make "the cutest couple" Clark couldn't help but hate her.

Concentrating on the task at hand, Clark smiled and said "Hello Mrs. Forman, I'm here to make Whitney my bitc..." Clark caught himself before his mouth made Mrs. Forman hate him anymore then she already did. Clearing his throat, he started again. "Mrs. Forman, I'm here to take Whitney to the back roo..." Again, he had to stop.

_Damn it mouth! We're here to say a nice goodbye to Whitney for a long time, not for whatever may be in the happy future! Speak correct damn it! _

Taking a deep breath, Clark tried once again, closing his eyes and getting it out. "I'd like to shag your son one day ma'am." It was worse this time because he had already said it. He didn't want to open his eyes, but when Mrs. Forman said "I know why you're here. I'll get Whitney." he opened them to a very long faced woman.

Whitney came up, and Clark thought he looked marvelous. He had on his army suit, looking like he could take on a hundred men only to have them fall at his knees in his sheer wondrous looks.

"Clark." Whitney said, smiling that million watt smile at him. "What are you doing?"

"I've come to take you to the spring formal." Clark replied smiling. "Come on, let's go."

Whitney went willingly. "But the spring formal isn't for another hour or so." He protested.

"I know. I wanted to do this for us." He said, turning the key in the ignition.

"Do what?" he asked, doing that adorable head cock of his. Whenever he was confused or curious, he would cock his head like that. It made Clark feel all warm all over. It made him love Whitney just a little more.

"You'll see. Now be quiet and let me drive." He ordered, smiling.

They parked in Smallville High parking lot, near the entrance so they could leave right away. They didn't say anything as they walked inside, or even when Clark left Whitney to turn on the lights and music. "Time After Time" plays, while silver and white and black balloons fall from overhead.

As the music played, and the balloons fell from overhead, Whitney looked up and closed his eyes, taking in the magic of it. As Clark watched, the strings of his heart were pulled.

_This could be the last time we're here tonight. _

Clark went up to Whitney awkwardly. Whitney looked at him, and almost by instinct they started to dance.

After an hour of dancing, they went out to leave. People had started to come in, and the bus would leave soon. As they left, they passed Pete Ross and Lana Lang. They were a popular couple. They didn't see their "hag" Chloe Sullivan, but something told them she was at the Torch, writing up the next edition. Only thing she loved more then her 'queens" was her writing.

"You go get the car; I've got something I have to do." Whitney told Clark, Clark went, but glanced back. He went over to Pete Ross. "May I borrow your date for a moment Ms. Lang?" He asked Lana. She nodded, though she looked worried about what Whitney would do to Pete.

"Pete." He said, turning to face Pete Ross. "I need a favor from you."

_If he wants a kiss, he can forget it righ...wellll, he _is_ the hottest guy in Smallville High. _Pete Ross thought as Whitney took a deep breath.

"I need you to look after Clark while I'm gone." He said. "I don't want anyone to hurt him, you understand? Please Pete, just watch after him."

Pete didn't know what to say. He and Clark had been best friends until about a year and a half ago when Clark had come out. This was a big thing to ask, he didn't know if he could agree. "...Ok." He answered.

Whitney looked like he had just had three Christmases and a birthday. "Thank you." He said quietly, and left, because Clark had been knocking the horn.

At the drop off. Clark went up with Whitney and stopped. "I want you to have something." He said, pulling out an octagonal disc from his pocket, and holding it up to Whitney. "No...Clark, that's the only thing you have left of your parents!" Whitney said, trying to shove the disc back. Clark looked hurt, but determined, "I want _you_ to have it." He said, shoving it forcefully unto Whitney pocket. He was quiet for a second, and then said. "So you have no choice but to come back." . "Thank you." Whitney said, then started back for the bus. Clark, unable to control himself, went up to kiss him, one, last, time.

As the bus drove further and farther away, he started to sing. "I love you, always forever, near and far, closer together, everywhere I will be with you..." He sang as he drove home. He saw three tornadoes, but he ignored them.

_Nothing can hurt me anyways. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

He knew. He knew before anyone else could even think it. He heard the underground mine blow up, the sound ringing in his ears, and his heart. It was Honors World History, and the cute new guy, with slicked back long brown hair, and glasses that hide eyes like a puppy's, had just finished explaining...something. Clark hadn't heard him, he was listening to the mine's go off, until one took his love. He just stood up, and using every ounce of his super speed, ran out of the class and all the way to his love.

There he was, lying in the dirt, almost half his body blown away. He opened his eyes, and in a strange raspy voice, said, "Clark?". Clark ran to his boyfriend. "Whitney! Hold on Whitney, I can get you to the best hospital in seconds, please..." But Whitney just mumbled how in his dying moment, he was just seeing his one true love. "Whitney! Whitney, it really is me, it's Clark!" Clark cried out, tears on the edges of his eyes. Whitney just mumbled a bit, and then reached down his shirt, and pulled out, on a nice chain necklace, the octagonal disc with a note on it. "This belongs to my Heart." It read. "Whitney..." Clark took the disc as Whitney pulled the necklace roughly off his self. "It's back where it belongs." Whitney whispered. Slowly, as if their weight was too much, Whitney closed his eyes, taking shallow breaths. "Whitney...please no, Whitney..." Clark said, but it was no use, the breaths were getting shallower and shallower. But even then, Clark could hear, lightly, Whitney was humming. Clark started to sing. "I love you/always forever/ near and far/ closer together/ everywhere I will be with you..."

Three minutes and eight seconds later, Whitney Forman took one, deep breath. And though it was horrible to Clark, to Whitney, it was a relief, because his heart was back with the person it belonged too. In one last breath, Whiney pulled Clark close and whispered something unto his ears, then Whitney relaxed as he finished whispering his breath, thankful It was his last.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Two years later, Clark found himself in Belle Reeve. He had blown up a water tower in Smallville, on the anniversary of Whitney's death last year. This year he just waited. He had a new cell mate, something Baker. He looked up as a blond haired girl was put into the cell right next to his. She looked scared, but more angry then anything.

"I told you a million times, it wasn't me!!!" She yelled out to the guards.

"You keep telling yourself that, sweet checks." One of them yelled back.

She was quiet for a bit, then looked over to Clark. He ignored her. He had no interest in little blond woman. At least, he didn't, until he saw her, cocking her head.

_Just like..._

He turned to face her, and asked "What are you in here for?" She looked taken aback. "I didn't do anything." She said, huffily. Clark laughed. "Yeah right. Last three people who were my roommates had at least killed something. Or one. So what'd you do?" She was quiet, then "They think I tried to kill someone." "Did you?" "Did I what?" "Kill someone?" "NO! Some tried, but they failed. And blamed it on me." He cocked her head again. Clark started to feel something he hadn't felt in two years.

_What's wrong with me? She cocks her head, and all the sudden I'm smitten? What woul..._

"What about you?" Came the girl's voice, breaking his train of thought. "What?" He asked. "Sorry, I wasn't listening." "What are you in for?" she asked again.

"Oh." He said, pausing. Mostly he told his inmates he had killed about fifty, sometimes more. But for some reason he didn't want to say that to her, he wanted to tell her the truth. "I...I blew up the Smallville water tower."

"That was you?" she said, amazed. "Then, wait, you must be Clark Kent!"

Clark was confused, "How do you know that?"

"Chloe Sullivan wrote a big article about you! It was famous, everyone read it." She answered smiling. "According to the article, you have lots of powers! Can you break us out?" "No." He said, turning around on his bed, so he faced the wall and not her cell.

"Why not?" She protested

"What's your name?" Clark interjected. She tried to tell him, but another cell person was screaming. Clark heard her though, and it turned his heart to ice.

"Why can't you escape?" She asked again.

"Because..." Clark stopped. He slipped a hand under his pillow, feeling the cold disc. "Because even if I wanted out, they keep this special rock called kryptonite around the edges of the building, so I go any farther then your cell, and I'll be too weak. And seeing as you can't get out yourself, we're stuck."

He turned back to face her "And I don't want out anyway, there's nothing out there for me anyway." He looked up at her, to see her smiling. "What?" He asked.

She went up as close to the bars as she could. "I can get us out, and I bet there's plenty of reason to go out. Look at your powers! You could save people and do lots of good. That's...that's what I was doing before I got thrown in here."

Clark got up, looking at her. "What can you do anyway?"

She smiled proudly "I can teleport anywhere I want. I would go in burning buildings and get people out."

"So what's stopping you from leaving now?"

The girl pulled up to show Clark a bracelet on her left wrist. "It's this lead bracelet, it keeps me here, but if it's off for at least an hour, I can teleport as far as thirty miles in one go. You have super strength, right? You break it off, and we can go, I'll take us both out!"

"I..." Clark pulled the disc out. He looked at it. It still had the note on it Whitney had written those years ago. He remembered what he had said.

"What do you say?" She asked, looking hopeful.

Clark opened his mouth to say no, but then he looked at her eyes...

_They look kinda like his..._

"Give me your wrist."

Within five minutes they were out, She couldn't teleport them far as thirty miles, but it was far enough away from the kryptonite. Clark picked her up in his arms. "Where do you want to go now?" The girl looked up at him, and smiled. "Anywhere you go." Clark smirked, and started running and running. First somewhere safe, then to his parents to apologize for taking so long to see his wrongs. Then...Clark looked down at the girl, who was humming. Clark started to sing along "I love you/ always forever/ near and far/ closer together/ everywhere/ I will be with you..."

-------------------------------------------------------

Four years later, Clark had a new life. He was still Clark Kent, but thanks to a friend, no one remembered what had happened. He had also found the person that put his cell mate in Bell Reeve. Pete and Lana had broken up, and Pete was with Lex. Lana was with someone called Jason Teague, who was Clark's poker buddy. Chloe had gotten with this guy Jimmy Olsen in Met U and was happy as a reporter at The Daily Planet. She knew though, Clark had told his friend that she could remember. No one else but family knew.

"Clark, come check out this outfit I brought!" Came a voice from another room in the apartment. Clark got up from the computer, reading the newest article Chloe had written. He walked in to find her wearing an army combat like clothes, though they had been cut down for her. But Clark didn't see her as Alicia, the girl that convinced him to break out, he saw her as something else.

"What do you think?" She asked, leaning on one knee.

"You look great Whit." He said, smiling, as he sat down on the couch.

She giggled, and sat down next to him. "You ever gonna tell me what you mean by that? I asked everyone, but they don't remember"

"No" He sighed. "Never."

She laughed, and snuggled next to him. "Ok then."

Clark remembered Whitney's last words...

"If I was a girl, I'd name myself Alicia."


End file.
